Pirate Mummy
The Pirate Mummy is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Personality Not much is known about the Pirate Mummy's life before or how he died, other than that he is a captain. What is known is that he is a cowardly character, due to residing within his tomb deep within the Never Land Desert. He rarely has any visitors, and is a bundle of nerves when he meets people or hears loud noises. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates The Pirate Mummy first appeared in the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb". Jake and crew accompanied by Captain Flynn venture into the Pirate Mummy's Tomb in the search of the golden ankh which has the power to free Flynn's ship The Barracuda from the sands of the Never Land Desert unknown that Captain Hook over hears the pirates and decides to claim the ankh for himself he comes up with a scheme disguising himself and Mr. Smee as mummies to scare Flynn and the others away. While Hook sets his sneaky plan into motion, the Pirate Mummy overhears them entering the tomb. Later, the pirates enter the chamber of the ankh and Hook and Smee were revealed as the mummies that chased the heroes earlier. Captain Hook grows so impatient with the ankh nowhere in sight that he begins throwing various levers, sealing everyone within the chamber, and revealing the real Pirate Mummy, much to the fright of the other pirates. Much to their surprise, the Mummy was more afraid of them and was no threat to the pirates. Jake asks if they could borrow the ankh to assist Captain Flynn, but Captain Hook demands the ankh for himself and tried pulling another lever, believing it would grant him the treasure, but instead forces sand to fill the chamber. Thinking, Jake asks for the ankh, which the Pirate Mummy reveals, and informs him how to use the power of the ankh to rescue everyone from the sand. But even after the ordeal, greedy Captain Hook was still determined to have the golden ankh, much to the annoyance of the the Pirate Mummy, who pulls another pirate booby-trap, sending Hook and Mr. Smee flying out of the Pirate Mummy's tomb. The Pirate Mummy is last seen lending Jake and his crew the golden ankh's power to free Captain Flynn's ship, and allows the young pirates to visit his tomb anytime they like. List of Appearances * ''Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb (first appearance) *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" *"Happy 1,000th Birthday!" Trivia *Jack McBrayer also voice the main protagonist is Wander from Wander Over Yonder. Gallery Pirate Mummy02.png Pirate Mummy03.png Pirate Mummy04.png Jake-mummy.jpg Jake Season3 Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise03.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg Jake&crew-Happy 1000th Birthday!.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday!.png Pirate Mummy-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes